A Weekend With Vegeta
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: A Four-Year-Old Goten is left with Vegeta for a full weekend, how will it go? Will Goten drive Vegeta crazy? Or just the opposite?


I don't own anything.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
********  
  
Friday  
  
********  
  
"You know we could just take him with us." Chichi said between washing the dishes. Gokou lifted his head from their wooden kitchen table and looked to his wife. "Aw, come on Chichi he'll be fine. Its only a for a four days." Chichi lowered the dish starring deep in though into the soapy water. They had to take Gohan to a high school orientation so he could get in easier, also because Chichi wanted to show off his grades. The problem was, Goten was supposed to stay with Bulma and Trunks, when only a day earlier Bulma had another convention suddenly come up and couldn't watch him. So Trunks had to go with her parents a science fair to see the latest projects and maybe buy some. Chichi had also though about leaving him with 18 and Krillin then decided against that too. Now there was only one other person Goten had to stay with and Chichi hated the idea.  
  
"But he doesn't even like Goten. Always calling him a brat, that not a good thing for a four year-old to here." Chichi said now drying off the last plate. She walked over to the table and sat down burring her head in her hands.  
  
"Chichi that's just the way Vegeta is. You know that."  
  
"I know but—"  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
Chichi looked up to Gokou smiling then got up from the table. "Well we should get to bed, it's going to be an early and we have a long day tomorrow." They walked out of the kitchen shutting off the lights.  
  
  
  
The next day was a lot better. It was a bright sunny day, when all you could see were big puffy clouds floating in the sky. Gohan and Goten were in the front yard playing tag. Goten was it. "Bet ya can't catch me!" Gohan said grinning to his younger brother who kept falling down. Goten was a real klutz at four. Always running into stuff and tripping over tables a real funny thing to watch. As soon as Goten thought he had Gohan he would endup tripping or Gohan would some how get away. "Gowan!" Goten said angerly. "Dis isn't fair! Ur faster dan me!" Goten sat down legs crossed in the middle of the grass.  
  
"Goten! Off the grass right now mister!" Chichi yelled coming out of the house. Gokou came out behind her holding about eight suit cases of clothes. "Chichi, do you really need all of this? Were only gonna be there three days." Gokou said now loading the cases into the trunk of the car. "Of course Gokou sweetie. You never know what might happen." After about another hour of packing and some arguing the family finally left their small countryside home.  
  
  
  
"Now Vegeta I want you to be nice to Goten he's only going to be here for three days okay?" Bulma said gathering her stuff and heading toward the door. Trunks and Mr. and Mrs. Brief had already left and hour earlier, so it was just them in the large house. Vegeta grunted and opened the door for Bulma helping her with the bags. "I don't understand why he can't stay with his parents." Vegeta argued.  
  
"Look, Vegeta its only three days. Its not going to kill you." Just then the Sons pulled up in their car only Chichi and Goten got out. Goten was holding a book bag.  
  
"Now I want you to be a good boy for Mr. Vegeta alright honey?"  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
Chichi kissed Goten on the cheek and got back into the car. Goten waved bye as they pulled out of the driveway following Bulma. Goten now stood there alone holding his bag still starring down the long driveway. A small tear rolled down his chubby cheek.  
  
"Come on brat." Vegeta called from behind. Goten followed Vegeta into the house and right into one of the back bedrooms. It was small, but perfect size for Goten. There was only one dresser, a two-door closet and, the window. Goten didn't like the window it was really scary looking. A big tree was outside; its branches swaying back and forth making it look like it had long fingers.  
  
"You'll sleep here." Vegeta said then walked to the door. "I'm going to be in the gravity room traning. Only bother me if it's really important, got it?" Goten nodded and threw his bag on the bed. 'I wish Twunks was here.' He thought. When Vegeta left the room Goten sat on the bed for a little while more then put his clothes away. The rest of the day Goten spent in front of the television. By the time Vegeta came in from training it was about nine o' clock at night. Goten was still watching T.V. and had seemed to have gotten snacks. There were chips, bread, and almost anything else you could find laying on the floor.  
  
"Did you plan on picking all this up when you were done?" Vegeta asked watching Goten.  
  
"Pick wat up?" Goten said looking all innocent stuff smeared all over his face. Vegeta studied the young Son then said, "Nevermind, just go to bed. The robots should clean it up."  
  
"Okay Mr. Ve-Ve-gee- Veggie." Goten smiled the famous Son smile then jumped off the couch and ran to his room leaving Vegeta standing there arms crossed. Although he knew Goten couldn't talk that well, but he didn't have to call him that. Vegeta let out a small sigh then went to bed sending a clean up robot into the family room.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Saturday  
  
**********  
  
The next day was just as pleasant as the first. Goten slept alright the night before, only waking up once because of that tree. He figured he would have to get rid of it by 'accident' today. Both Saiyans sat at the breakfast table across from each other eating. Goten had to sit on a pan so he could reach the table. Vegeta sat there eating quiet peacefully until he saw the nasty mess that was Goten. Vegetas eyes widened and his mouth fell open. The kid had somehow managed to stuff everything on his plate into his mouth and was chewing very slowly mouth wide open, food spilling out everywhere.  
  
"That's disgusting. Close your mouth while you eat boy." Vegeta said still watching Goten, who was now reaching for his orange juice. Goten stopped and starred at Vegeta. "Wats dis-disgting mean?" He asked.  
  
"It means you're very nasty." Vegeta said. Goten blinked then smiled. "Okay!" Goten, obviously not getting it caused Vegeta to change the subject. "You need to change we have to go the store." He said standing up and getting ready to walk out of the kitchen. "Why?" Goten asked getting out of his chair too. "Do you have to ask why? Now go get ready brat." Goten ran off to his room this time to get dressed. For such a young kid he sure knew how to do a lot of things. Getting dressed was one of them, Chichi made sure of that. Goten got out his nicely ironed pair of pants, and then matched them up with s shirt. When he was done he walked back out into the front hall waiting for Vegeta. When he came out of the room they left the house and loaded into the car.  
  
The drive to the store went all right they hardly talked at all. Goten sat in the passenger seat in silence and starred out the window watching the birds and all the other people on the road. Vegeta didn't drive as fast as his father did, and Goten watched as an old looked to be in her eighties passed them, and waved. Goten waved back.  
  
They arrived at Gateways Drug store about five minutes later. It wasn't a big store more like an over-sized house thing that was painted blue and yellow. There were other people in the parking lot Goten noticed, and it looked like someone got into an accident just a finder-binder though, nothing serious. Vegeta started walking across the parking lot then noticed Goten wasn't there. He looked behind him to see Goten standing on the curb hand out.  
  
"Whats wrong brat?" Vegeta asked starring at the young chibi. Goten just continued holding out his hand. Getting the message Vegeta took a step back. "No way. I'm not holding you hand." Goten still stood there, hand out. "No… I refuse…" Still standing there…  
  
"Alright fine!" vegeta rushed back to Goten grabbed him by the hand and started for the front door, dragging little Goten alone. Once on the other side of the street, Vegeta let go of Gotens hand and stormed off though the building, Goten trailing behind a sigh of victory on his face.  
  
They entered the store and it was a lot bigger then the outside. There were about twenty isles, and a lot of cashiers, But Vegeta didn't' seem to notice all the big stuff like Goten did he knew where he was going and lead Goten into an isle of hair care products. Goten wandered around the isle looking at stuff, picking stuff up and spilling it. He walked away quickly when he did so. When Vegeta finally got what he needed they walked back to one of the cash registers.  
  
"That'll be six-fifty sir!" The happy register lady said.  
  
"Six-fifty?"  
  
"Yes sir! Six-fifty!" she repeated still in a happy voice.  
  
"I thought it was on sale, its what the tag said."  
  
"No sir! You must have read it wrong or read another tag!"  
  
"I know what I read, and it said four-sixty on sale…"  
  
The clerk you could tell was getting annoyed with this argument.  
  
"Listen Sir… I work here and I think I know what the prices are, alright?!  
  
Goten just stood there watching the two argue over a bottle of something. He giggled a little bit a the small vein popping on the side of Vegeta head. That always happened when he got mad at Him or Trunks and Goten though it was funny. Now at this point Goten had to cover his mouth to hold back giggles.  
  
"Fine, here's your blasted money! Keep the change." Vegeta threw a ten onto the cash register and walked out of the store, leaving people starring at him. Goten stopped as soon as they were outside holding out his hand.  
  
"Not this again, come on brat…" Goten stood there not moving or saying anything. Goten knew never to cross the road by himself, for Chichi had always made him hold her hand. Vegeta walked back to Goten grabbed him by the back of the shirt and walked to the car, many people starring in utter shock. Goten was just giggling to death.  
  
When the two got back to Capsule corp. it was already time for bed. Neither on of them had realized how late it had gotten while they were away. Goten walked back to his room sleepily, got dressed and hopped into bed falling asleep as soon as he hit the covers. About an hour later Vegeta had decided not to train that night, and came and checked on Goten before he went to bed. He watched his little chest move up and down and big smile on his chubby face, which gave clue he was having a good dream. Vegeta almost smiled to himself at this sight. Although he would never admit it, Vegeta knew Goten looked up to him as a father just as he saw Trunks doing it, even though he had his own father to look up to.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Sunday  
  
*******  
  
Goten awoke the next morning with a start. His stomach rumbled with hunger so he reached down and rubbed it.  
  
"I know tummy I'm hungry to." Goten got out of bed got dressed and headed for the kitchen. When he got there Vegeta was sitting at the table reading the paper. Goten though it looked a little weird to see him reading the morning paper, but just ignored it and sat down.  
  
"Wats for breakfast Veggie?" Goten asked feeling comfortable enough not to use the 'Mr.' part.  
  
"Whatever the robot gives you, and don't call me 'Veggie.' "  
  
"Okies." Goten smiled then turned to the maid-bots who were at the stove cooking breakfast. It really smelled good to, Goten though. Just like his mothers cooking, the warm smell of bacon and maple sausage filled the kitchen, which even made even Vegeta sniff the air.  
  
"Wat are we doin today Veggie?"  
  
"We are not doing anything. As for me I'm going to be training, you can play outside on the swing set until your parents get here tonight."  
  
"Oh… can I watch you?" Goten asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not playing…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop it…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Goten started giggling again watching the vein pop out of Vegeta head again. Of course Vegetal had no idea what was so humors, but he had to keep him self form going off on Goten. After a few more minutes the maid-bots put breakfast on the table and both Saiyans ate.  
  
After breakfast Goten was outside playing in the sand box as Vegeta trained. He really enjoyed all Trunks play sets, slides and sand boxes. Goten got up from the sand box and traveled over to the playground with the biggest slide there was. It was even taller then Gohan, and Vegeta. Well maybe not Vegeta more towards Gohan, he is pretty tall. Before Goten got there he stopped at the tree that was in front of his bedroom window. Goten starred at the tree as he walked over to it a small smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Its just you an me twee." He said. He walked around the tree studying it hard and feeling how round and thick it was. Goten punched the tree once and nothing happened. He punched it again and still nothing. Goten started getting annoyed at the old stubborn tree, and finally kicked it with all his might. There was a loud 'crack' sound, but still nothing. Goten was about to give up and walk away when—  
  
CRACK.  
  
The tree had snapped and was falling towards him at a very fast rate. Goten let out a small yell and zoomed away. The tree missed him by inches, the only thing that went wrong was the belt on Gotens Gi got caught up between his feet and he fell, his hand landing on a jagged piece of wood. He let out one of those 'baby screams' (you know the really high pitched ones that only babys can make) and started crying. Vegeta obviously heard this and almost busted down the door in the gravity room trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"What the…" Vegeta said starring at the tree lying in the middle of his yard, Goten sitting next to it holding his hand and crying. "Boy what happened?" Vegeta asked watching Goten now walk over to him holding out his hand. Goten had a large splinter in the middle of his palm blood spilling out everywhere.  
  
"I hurt my hand Veggie… It really…hurts!" Goten started crying again. Vegeta didn't really know what to do. This was the womans job not his, every time Trunks would fall or get hurt she was always the one he would go to. Now it was Vegetas turn to play doctor, and not even on his own kid. "Alright. Come on, and stop you crying." Goten let out a sniffle and followed Vegeta into the house, and directly into the bathroom.  
  
"Sit." Vegeta pointed to the toilet. Goten put the seat down and say there still holding his hand. Vegeta started digging through the shelves for the first aid kit. When he found it he put it on the sink and opened it pulling out a small bottle, gause, and small tweezers.  
  
"Is dat gonna hurt?" Goten said, his lip curling.  
  
"No. It'll make it feel better."  
  
"Okies…"  
  
Vegeta took Gotens hand and laid it on the sink. Very carefully he brought the tweezers down and pulled out the bloody splinter, which made Goten let out a whimper. He then took the small bottle, poured something on it and placed it in the middle of Goten palm. Seconds later Goten let out the same scream and jerked his hand away.  
  
"That…h-h-hurt!" He started crying again. Vegeta grunted and grabbed his hand. "It has to be done, now hold still." Vegeta reached into the box once more and pulled out more gauze and some tape. He rapped up Goten hand making sure to cover the whole cut. Feeling proud of what he had just done Vegeta smiled to himself and closed the box.  
  
"Done." He said.  
  
Goten studied his hand now and smiled. "It feels a whole lot better Veggie!" Goten jumped up and hugged Vegeta around his knees. Vegeta starred at Goten eyebrows arched, after a minute Goten let go and ran off leaving Vegeta still starring at the ground. Something happened in the small minute that Vegeta couldn't explain; it was what Goten had just done. He had hugged him. A warm feeling started spreading through Vegetas body. Caring for Goten like had caused this to happen. He turned around and left the bathroom passing by a window and stopped. Goten was running around the backyard like nothing ever happened, and the tree still laid there. Vegeta watched Goten and smiled warmly at the little boy.  
  
******  
  
Monday  
  
******  
  
  
  
The past few days had gone by fast and Vegeta had grown to enjoy Goten. He would never say admit it, but deep down he knew. Ever since Goten had come to him when he hurt his hand Vegeta knew he had changed. The little boy had made him get a warm feeling inside. It was weird, because Trunks never gave him that feeling, nor did Bulma. Maybe it was the boy's innocents, after all he did take after his father a lot, and it was the boys father who made him change into who he was now. The time had come when everyone was arriving back home. The Sons were first to arrive.  
  
As soon as Gokou put the car in park chichi jumped out of the passenger seat, and ran to Goten who was already packed up and waiting.  
  
"Goten! My little baby! Did you have a good time? Oh I missed you Gote--" chichi screamed in horror as she looked at Goten hand. She stood up glaring at Vegeta who just stood there. Chichi walked up, gripped him by the collar and went off.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BOY?! WHY I OUTTA," She pulled out the frying pan of doom. Gokou came running over and had to pull Chichi off Vegeta who now look as though he was about to kill something.  
  
"Woman what on Earth?!" He yelled and ducked at Chichi swung the pan. Gokou however was not so luckily; he was clobbered on the side of the head.  
  
"Ow…" He said rubbing his head. Goten came over and tugged on Chichis shirt. "Mommy?" he said. "Mommy, look what Veggie did." Goten held out his hand smiling cheerfully. "He helped my hand." Chichi looked from Goten to Vegeta then back to Goten.  
  
"Oh…" She backed up going extremely red in the face. "Well come on Gokou, Goten… we have to be leaving now." She walked back to the car and got in.  
  
"Come on Goten." Gokou called. Goten nodded, then ran back to Vegeta, hugged his knees then ran back to the car. Vegeta went red as Gokou chuckled at him.  
  
"Don't say it Kakkarott…" Vegeta said.  
  
Gokou grinned and walked back to the car, they pulled out of the driveway heading back to their small countryside home. 


End file.
